


Snow Business

by Crystalshard



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din does not like the cold, Fluff, M/M, This bed is warm and snuggly, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: In Din's opinion, Corin and the child are far too excited about the snow. Can't they just leave him in the nice warm bed?
Relationships: Baby Yoda & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	Snow Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts), [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/gifts).



> Inspired by [this](https://crystalshard.tumblr.com/post/613240852333117440/cacodaemonia-just-a-silly-sketch-of-din-baby) gorgeous sketch by [cac0daemonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia).
> 
> (dd_123 has also written a sweet and fluffy fic for the same sketch, go read it too! [Snow in the Morning ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252653))

The bed was cold. 

Din grumbled and rolled over, instinctively reaching out for Corin's warmth in his half-aware state. The only thing to meet his touch was the mattress, the cool fabric suggesting that Corin had been up for long enough that his residual body heat had faded. 

Humming his displeasure, Din rolled onto his back and groped for the blankets. The stretch of bare flesh between helmet and clothes was chilled, and Din had absolutely no intention of getting up before the room had warmed to a decent temperature. Given the weather when they'd found these lodgings the night before, that might not be until summer. 

Closing his eyes in defiance of the outside world, Din snuggled under the blankets and let himself doze. It could have been anywhere from a minute to an hour later - although probably closer to the former than the latter - when the blankets were tugged down to his waist and a small, warm weight landed on his stomach. 

Opening his eyes with an _ooof_ , Din found himself looking into enormous, excited dark eyes. The child chirped, bouncing up and down, and Din groaned. 

"Is that any way to wake your buir?" asked an amused and beloved voice. "Did I pronounce that right?" 

"Yeah, you did." Din gave up on any pretense of sleep, but stubbornly refused to move. "And no, it's not." 

The child waddled further up until it stood at the base of Din's ribcage, chirping again. It wasn't even words, but there was a very strong sense of, _Get up, Dad!_ woven in between those sounds. 

"Come on, ner kar'ta," Corin coaxed. "It snowed overnight. All the kids are out there playing, it's not fair on the child if he gets left out." 

Sighing in surrender, Din stretched his arms over his head in preparation for getting up. "You and the kid are the ones who like cold weather. Maybe I'll just stay here until you get back." 

Corin laughed from somewhere near the head of the bed. "Oh, no you don't." Grabbing one of Din's arms, he tugged playfully, hauling the Mandalorian a couple of inches up the mattress. 

"Okay, okay!" Din grabbed for the child with his free hand, steadying its pose on his chest. "I'll get up." 

He could still see the smile on Corin's face as the ex-Snow Trooper lifted the child into his arms. "Breakfast's on the table by the door. The kid and I already ate, we'll see you out there." Corin took two steps towards the door and then turned back, mischief making his blue eyes sparkle. "If you're not there in half an hour, I'm going to let the kid stuff snow down your neck. Roger?" 

Groaning, Din waved assent as the two exited the room. 

Then again, spending time with his aliit in circumstances that didn't involve battle, blood, or fear? That sounded like something worth braving a little cold weather for.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> **Buir** \- father/mother/parent  
>  **Ner kar'ta** \- my heart  
>  **Aliit** \- clan/family.


End file.
